


Helpless in my Hands

by z0mbieshake



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, M/M, Nipple Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-12 04:54:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4466150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/z0mbieshake/pseuds/z0mbieshake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The squid ink would bind his magic. The black cord would render him powerless. He'd be unable to escape, unable to cast any magic to spare himself. His only means of freedom would be Felix and somehow, that seemed even worse. </p><p>Pan decides to indulge Felix in magic-binding bondage play</p>
            </blockquote>





	Helpless in my Hands

**Author's Note:**

> Huge thanks to [Sporklift](http://archiveofourown.org/users/sporklift) for helping me proofread this! (And doubly so for letting me put you through all of my raunchy Panlix smut)

Peter should've said no, should've told Felix the idea was silly, but the moment Pan gave Felix a confirmation, the Lost Boy leader dedicated all of his free time catching squids and harvesting their ink. Every night, the boys would get fresh squid to eat while Felix split from the main camp, busy soaking ropes in squid ink and hanging the thick, black cords to dry.

_The squid ink would bind his magic._

It wasn't that Peter was _scared._ He wanted Felix to enjoy himself just as much as he did. The problem was that ever since Peter came to Neverland, he'd never once given up power to anyone, _especially_ not in bed. The black cord would render him powerless. He'd be unable to escape, unable to cast any magic to spare himself. His only means of freedom would be _Felix_ and somehow, that seemed even worse.

"If you're not comfortable doing this," Felix said, holding metres of ink-soaked rope in his hands while Peter lay on the bed, meekly twiddling this thumbs, "We won't. I'll use the rope for something else," In hindsight, a magic-binding rope seemed like it would be ridiculously helpful should they encounter any magical foes.

" _No_ ," Peter said, filled with confidence at the sight of Felix's retreat, "I've got a sense of adventure. Don't forget who you're talking to," He nudged at Felix's chest with his foot, "Come on. You're boring me."

Felix didn't bother with confirmation, throwing himself into Peter's arms and crushing a kiss to his lips, " _Thank you_ ," He murmured, taking the first black rope and tying Peter's right wrist.

Immediately, Peter could feel the anti-magic pressure of the squid ink pressing against his skin. As the ink burned away his magic, it released a shimmering purple light reminiscent of the bottom of a shallow pond. He squirmed a bit, watching Felix bind his wrists to the bed post.

"Idiot, you don't need to thank me for this," Peter said, realizing he had voiced his thoughts far too late as Felix fastened the last rope around his left ankle and bound it to the corresponding leg of the bed.

Spread eagle on the bed, Peter pulled at each restraint once to test the bondage. If he had his magic, he would've definitely been able to break the bonds. Without it, he was helpless to Felix's whims until the ink's power ran out. Peter shivered as Felix produced a knife and carefully cut away Peter's clothes, tossing the torn cloth to the ground when he was done along with his dagger. His Lost Boy's hands were always so _deft_.

"Peter…" Felix murmured, sitting between Peter's legs and sensing wariness in him, "If you want me to stop. I'll stop."

Felix had done this for him countless times, letting himself be strung up like a puppet, worked and teased and humiliated until he came _over and over_ , delirious with lust. Peter _wanted_ to return the favour, wanted Felix to experience the same high he had when he was in absolute control, "I want this and I want you to want this."

A soft smile uncharacteristic with what Peter imagined they'd be doing, "Thank you," Felix whispered again, laying over Peter and kissing him passionately.

Tongues twisting, teeth grazing each other, Peter fought the urge to bite knowing that whenever Felix dared to bite him when he was bound, Peter would punish him ruthlessly. He couldn't imagine what Felix would do without magic and the curiosity was tempting him. Perhaps a gag? Or would Felix mimic what Peter had done a few nights before? _Climbing onto his chest and fucking his mouth._

_Peter snickered, wiping away the spot of blood on his lip. That petulant smile twisted on Felix's lips, giddy with excitement from drawing Pan's blood, Peter wondered how that beautiful smile would look around his cock._

_Climbing forward on the bed, Peter sat down on Felix's chest, dropping his entire weight and compressing his rib cage. Felix sputtered at first, struggling to take a breath with Peter crushing his ribs, "And if you bite,_ oh _," Peter moaned as he took Felix by the chin, tracing his soft lips with the head of his erection, "I've got one hell of a punishment planned for you," With that threat, Peter shoved his cock into Felix's mouth, groaning as he felt the boy suckling at it._

_Eyes batting, peering upwards with delectable lust, Felix crooned with Peter's cock in his mouth, a smile edging his lips as if giving head got him off as well. Peter snickered at Felix's pleasure, gripping into Felix's hair suddenly and forcing the boy's head forward, bending it at an uncomfortable angle so Peter could shove more of himself down his throat. Peter smiled as he felt Felix sputter and choke under him, thrashing lightly against his restraints while Peter fucked his mouth relentlessly using Felix's hair and the backboard as leverage._

_What turned him on most was that Felix had closed his eyes, cheeks hollowed as he concentrated everything on blowing Peter, lips tight as he suckled harder and harder, tongue fluttering around under the throbbing head of his erection, exactly how Pan loved it._

 

Too curious for his own good, Peter nipped on Felix's lip, purposely drawing blood and lapping it away hungrily, "What are you going to do?" Peter hummed, eyes locked onto Felix's. He gasped when he felt fingers prodding at his sensitive nipples. Pan hated to admit they were his weak spot, overly sensitive and _ticklish_ to the touch. He figured if Felix was going to punish him, that was where he'd start, "I hate- _oh…_ " Peter cut himself off with a whine as Felix rolled the nubs of flesh under his thumbs, working them over and over till Peter shivered under him.

Felix snickered under his breath, thumbs rolling in tight circles, "You hate what?"

"I hate-" Peter cut himself off, throwing his head back as Felix pinched a nipple between his forefinger and thumb, " _Oh god_ , that's not fair…" He struggled against the ropes, trying to squirm out from his bonds. Snickering again, Felix leaned in slowly with his eyes locked onto Peter's, a sly smirk growing on his face while Peter's eyes widened with horror, "Don't you _dare_ …" He murmured, swallowing when Felix's tongue slipped out and lapped at the darkened nub. Peter's toes curled at the touch, pushing his chest out and squirming even harder, "Felix!"

As Felix worked Peter's left nipple with his deft tongue, he made sure to memorize every single reaction Peter had: His arching back, curling toes, eyes fluttering shut, cheeks flushed with heat. Peter would shudder when he teethed on the hardened nub, groan and roll his head back when he suckled it red. He kept the opposite nipple happy with his fingers, continuing to roll and scratch softly at it.

The heat in his cheeks was too much, his whole body tingling under flames that refused to burn. Peter threw his head back and forth when Felix latched onto the darkened skin and tugged gently, sparks shooting through his flesh with every ministration. A whine escaped Peter's lips before he could stop it, needy, desperate, _vulnerable_.

A small chuckle came from Felix as he felt a building heat at Peter's groin against his stomach. He hadn't even touched Peter's cock and the boy was already hard. He hummed contemplatively, eyes locking with Peter's once more.

"W-What are you looking at?" Peter whispered huskily, "I think your lips look better around my cock than on my chest."

"Oh really?" Felix crooned, kissing down Peter's stomach till he reached the base of his penis. Leaving soft kisses all along it, Felix ended his journey with a kiss to the head, tongue lapping and lips kissing it in an obscene way. He lapped up the pre-come leaking out from the head, swirling it around on the tip of his tongue against the roof of his mouth before swallowing it hungrily.

Peter let out a frustrated groan as Felix turned his head and suckled on his inner thigh, fingers dancing over the soft, sensitive flesh and teasing it. Had Felix been the one that was bound, Peter would've scratched harsh red lines down his chest by now, dripped hot wax all over his body, jerked him off twice in a row with magical aid. Felix was so infuriatingly _gentle._ It drove Peter insane.

"Damn it Felix! Stop teasing me," Peter growled, hips darting up as Felix continued to gently suckle his skin, leaving only spots of saliva behind. His hands glided ups his sides slowly, toying with his nipples once more, "Be rough, damn it! Make me _beg_!"

At his command, Felix took hold of Peter's leaking cock and squeezed, silencing the boy, "I already did."

Peter's eyes fell open, realizing what he had just done.

"That's all I wanted to hear," Felix murmured, lifting himself from Pan's body and retrieving the bottle of scented oil from the bedstead. He poured a large dollop onto his hands, spreading it around briefly before covering Peter's quivering erection, " _Peter Pan_ , begging for me. _Helpless_ , under my hands," His voice was low, tuned for seduction, combined with Felix's darkened eyes like harsh steel in the moonlight.

Peter nearly came when Felix thoroughly spread the lubricant all over his erection, purposely letting his fingers slip into every single crevice and fold on the heated appendage. _His master_ pulled away mere moments before Peter would've come, leaving the boy frustrated and angry. Felix's eyes shone when Peter's erection visible _twitched_ , aching for his touch.

"Not going to take me?" Peter asked, voice too breathless to be threatening as his head lolled on the pillow. He gave his bonds one more shake before looking down at Felix, "You so rarely get the chance."

"You know I like taking it," Felix replied, spreading lubricant on Peter's nipples just to torment him, "And today's about my pleasure so I'll do it however I want to."

Peter groaned at his words, bucking his hips up when Felix climbed over, "Tomorrow, you belong to me. Get it?" He tilted his head curiously, noting that Felix had mounted him _backwards_ , his back towards Peter so he faced the door.

Felix snickered at his bravado, "I'll always belong to you," He reassured, fingering himself and loving it when the tiniest, suppressed groan came from Peter, "You should never question that," As soon as he removed his own fingers, Felix positioned himself without turning around and slammed Peter inside of him right to the bristles. As soon as the ache of penetration faded, Felix lifted his hips and dropped himself back down over and over, developing a steady rhythm as he bounced on Peter's cock.

Although denied from seeing Felix's pleasure-twisted face, Peter found himself without qualms as he eyed Felix's beautifully arched back, golden locks swinging backwards with each thrust. He couldn't take his eyes off the muscles on Felix's back, flexing with every thrust, arousing in their simplicity. His perfect view of Felix's taut, twitching ass was another bonus. Forgetting about his bonds, Peter wanted to reach forward and fondle it so badly. When he met his restraints, Peter growled in frustration and threw his head back into the pillows, writhing as he was denied such a delicious touch.

"Are you okay?" Felix asked, tossing his head back as he continued to delicately conduct himself on Peter's cock, " _God_ , you're so tense. I think I like this. Maybe I'll keep you like this forever…"

Peter groaned loudly, elbows turning in as he tried to cover his blushing face, "Don't be so _arrogant_. I'm going to wreck you tomorrow for this," Peter moaned again, fighting against his bonds as Felix ground himself down slowly, tightening around Peter's cock, "Strip you down, walk you around naked, humiliate you in front of all the boys. You'll see!"

"Yes, Peter," Felix sighed, aroused by Peter's threats, " _Talk dirty to me_ ," He rolled his hips twice, waist twisting around sensually and shimmering with a thin film of sweat.

Peter's eyes dilated at the sight, turning into black pools as he watched Felix twist like an erotic dancer, " _I'll strip you down naked_ ," Peter started, licking his lips and bucking his hips forward, "Make sure all the boys are watching as I _bend you over_. I'll spank you over and over till you won't be able to sit for a week. And once that's done, I'll tie you up on a tree and _fuck you against it,_ " With each statement, Peter felt his nearing climax. From the arch on Felix's back and the heat in his ass, Peter could tell the same for him. Even without magic, Peter was able to time their orgasms perfectly. His intimate familiarity with Felix's body transcending magic, "I'll keep you tied up in my treehouse for _days_ , and you won't get to eat anything but come."

" _Peter_!" Felix cried out, tossing his head back as he came. He pulled Peter out, resting his throbbing hot erection against his ass as he proceeded to jerk it off with the cleft. Peter thrust his hips forward, eyes rolling shut and his whole body tensing against his bonds as he came _hard_ , all over Felix's back.

Heat spreading to his limbs from his loins, cock twitching against Felix's ass and leaking come all over, Peter threw his head back and sighed through the afterglow. It had been so long since he hadn't used a lick of magic during sex; he wasn't aware it felt so damn good without it.

"Good job," Peter commented, laughing just a bit when Felix toyed glared at the condescending remark, "It's a compliment."

With a quiet sigh, Felix untied Peter's limbs, caressing the angry red marks left behind. Felix couldn't deny that the sight of them pleased him, proof of Peter's willing helplessness under him. As soon as Peter was laid on the bed, before he even cleaned himself off, Felix bundled up the magic-sealing rope and threw it out the window. Almost immediately, a cool wave of magic swept through the room and chilled his heated skin. He hummed appreciatively, stroking the arms wrapped around his torso and tilting his head back to see his fully recovered lover behind him.

"Can you walk properly?" Felix asked, concern masked with a mocking tone.

Peter smirked back at him, eyes wild and lips twisted into a maddeningly seductive grin as he scooped Felix up into his arms and threw him back into the bed, "Do not _even_."

**Author's Note:**

> There was originally a second part to this where Pan gets "revenge" on Felix by walking him around on a leash but that unfortunately never got past the introduction. Felix being leashed will forever evade me.


End file.
